Bjora Marches
Description Bjora Marches is the northeastern part of the Far Shiverpeaks, bordering on the Charr Homelands. The southeastern part of this area is already beginning to be less mountainous, having no snow and being characterized by several low cliffs. The rest of this area has many small peaks, meaning that there are many narrow passes. There is a village in the northwest, and a cave in the south that was once someone's home but is now overrun with Stonewolves. Exits Towns and outposts *Longeye's Ledge (southeast) Explorable areas *Jaga Moraine (west) *Norrhart Domains (southwest) Dungeons *Darkrime Delves (north) Points of interest *Gursteig's Cavern *Volsung's Stead NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Klakki the Squire *Norn Hunting Party NPCs ** 20 Husker Duganson ** 20 Jana Liefdottir ** 20 Johan Winterbird ** 20 Kobach the Ferocious ** 20 Kundrag Sleepstalker ** 20 Skador the Swift ** 20 Sorn the Merry ** 20 Sven Gaherson *Various: ** 20 Einarr Frostcleft ** 20 Kilroy Stonekin ** 20 Kolgrim Bainwight ** 20 Norn Guard ** 20 Norn Guard Captain ** 20 Volsung Irongut Bestiary Monsters *Destroyers (only during Leader of the Pack) ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Bones ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Flesh ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Sinew ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Deeds ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Hope ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Thoughts *Giants ** 28 (30) Jotun Skullsmasher ** 28 (30) Jotun Bloodcurdler ** 28 (30) Jotun Bladeturner ** 28 (30) Jotun Mindbreaker *Mandragors ** 20 (26) Mandragor Scavenger ** 20 (26) Ulcerous Mandragor ** 20 (26) Dreamroot Mandragor *Minotaurs ** 22 (26) Berserking Minotaur ** 22 (26) Berserking Aurochs ** 22 (26) Berserking Wendigo ** 22 (26) Berserking Bison *Stone Summit ** 24 (26) Stone Summit Herder ** 24 (26) Stone Summit Ranger ** 24 (26) Stone Summit Healer ** 24 (26) Stone Summit Gnasher ** 24 (26) Stone Summit Arcanist ** 24 (26) Stone Summit Sage *Wolves ** 20 (26) Stonewolf ** 24 (26) Alpha Tundra Wolf (only during Leader of the Pack) ** 20 (26) Tundra Wolf (only during Leader of the Pack) *Wurms ** 24 (26) Frost Wurm Bosses *Imp ** 24 (30) Lord Glacius the Eternal (Mind Freeze) *Mandragor ** 24 (30) Taameh the Frigid (Wounding Strike) *Wolf ** 28 (30) Lissah the Packleader (Eviscerate) Pets * 5 Polar Bear Quests Notes *Vanquishers must defeat 224–280 foes in this area. **There are a few pop-up groups of Mandragor scattered around the southwest corner. **There are certain groups of Berserkers patrolling in the center, so make sure to take these out at first when you find them. *Outside of Darkrime Delves, a group of Stone Summit will speak the following dialogue when you approach: :"It would strike a crippling blow to those pathetic Deldrimor if we were to deny them such prizes." :"If the relics lie within, they will be ours for the taking!" :"We will muster our forces and push onwards." :"Kill anything that stands in your way!" Category:Far Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)